


Not Really an Intern

by IAmAllYetNotAtAll



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Finally, Gen, Irondad, Mostly Fluff, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Oh, field trip trope, i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAllYetNotAtAll/pseuds/IAmAllYetNotAtAll
Summary: Field trip trope - yeah.After the near-end of the universe, Stark Tower reopens to tour groups. Midtown is invited to be the first.Includes: fluff, mostly fluff let's be real. Irondad. Peter and Morgan bonding because I love them.





	Not Really an Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Finally a Field Trip fic!
> 
> It's not as in-your-face as some others, and I know that tends to be the best part of these, but this is basically pure fluff.
> 
> Started writing and wanted to go some more intense routes, but just ended up with fluff. Welp. Enjoy!

The Stark Tower has been bought back by Tony Stark, sometime after half the universe is brought back to life. Their work is in full swing again, building relief centers for those who've been displaced, offering employment and helping people start their lives over again. Making donation after donation.

After nearly five years in reclusion, the return of the Starks and their daughter is the talk of the town. No one knows why they've returned, but news of Tony's involvement with saving the universe is spread like wildfire. The Avengers are heralded as heroes across the galaxies.

Midtown High is reopened.

Many schools had been forced to close from lack of students and faculty, but now everything is being restored to what it once was.

Those who were Snapped are forced to restart the school year in September 2023.

After several months of being closed to the public during which the world starts to right itself; it finally feels like things are settling and Stark Tower opens its doors for touring as they had done occasionally in the past.

The very first tour group is, of course, Midtown High.

They've been personally invited to be the first to complete the tour, which will now include a small section about the events that took place five years ago, and the ones which fixed everything. It's been agreed that although some of the information doesn't need to be public, people deserve the right to some knowledge about what turned their worlds upside down.

Mr. Harrington passes around the permission slips and Peter shoves it into his backpack. He'd already known about the field trip, has for the past couple of weeks as it's been arranged.

Despite the horrors the world has experienced, Flash is still a jerk. And now there's... _Brad_. At least he still has Ned and MJ. He's not dreading this trip, not really, he's learned to ignore the looks and comments. He's mostly just annoyed by Flash, at this point.

"This is going to be so cool!" Ned whispers excitedly. "Are we going to get to see the gauntlet?"

"Sh!" Peter whispers back, "You're not supposed to know about that."

"Right, right. But are we?"

"No! It's been destroyed, I told you that."

The class chatters for the last two minutes. The teacher doesn't bother trying to stop them. It's an honour being chosen to go first and he'd been surprised when he'd been pulled into the principal's office and offered the chance to take his class to Stark Tower.

On the way out of the classroom, Flash shoulders past him and sneers.

"We gonna be seeing your boss, Parker? Or are you done pretending you know Tony Stark?"

His response is to roll his eyes and move on.

May laughs and signs the permission slip.

"Been a while since you've been there, huh?" She teases.

"Oh, yeah, ages."

They'd been invited to stay there, right after everyone returned home. Until May could find a new job and get an apartment for them. She hated taking the charity, but it was that or be homeless. Not everyone was so lucky to have options. She's found a home for them a couple of months back, but Peter still goes by often.

The field trip is on Friday.

The bus ride there is loud. Peter's next to the window with Ned beside him, MJ in the other aisle.

"Do you think we'll get to meet Mr. Stark? Or Mrs. Stark?"

"I have no idea. It's hard to keep track of what they're doing all the time, they're super busy."

"What about one of the Avengers?"

"I don't know, Ned," Peter says with a soft laugh.

He forgets sometimes that his life is so unique. Not everyone has Tony Stark on speed dial or knows the comings and goings of the Avengers.

"Everyone's going everywhere trying to put things in order, no one's been by for a while now. Dr. Banner was over last month, but he went off to India to do some work."

As the bus approaches the tallest building in the city, the students quiet to stare in awe. Here they are, Stark Tower.

"Alright, kids. We're going to disembark in a calm and orderly manner."

No one pays Mr. Harrington much attention.

They step out in front of the building, the stone walkway cluttered with students. Peter stays back with his friends, ignoring Flash's looks and taunts.

Mr. Harrington guides them inside and heads to the front desk for assistance. The main entrance hall is at least twenty feet high and echoes their footsteps. There's a woman behind the desk and a security guard in the corner. On the far side of the room there are entrance doors, which Peter knows is equipped with metal detectors and cameras at every angle possible.

He doesn't come in through here often, either swinging in through one of the top stories or getting in through the garage when Happy drives him.

A young woman steps through, her hair in a ponytail and wearing a comfy-looking sweater and jeans. There's a badge pinned to the pocket of her pants that state her name, 'Ryan' and position, 'Medical Lab Technician, Intern'.

"Hello, Midtown! Welcome to Stark Tower, I'll be your guide today. As you can see," she points to her badge, "I'm not actually a tour guide! I'll answer every question as best as I can, but try not to have any hard questions, okay? Mr. Stark was very excited to have you all here today so we have loads of fun things planned. Is everyone excited?"

A chorus of 'yes' rings out.

Mr. Harrington returns to the group with a box of badges. There's a large 'V' printed on the front, with 'visitor' written beneath it.

"Everyone will need a badge, it's one of the main security systems we have in place here. If you lose the badge at any point during the tour, we will, unfortunately, have to ask you to return to the entrance hall to wait out the tour so be careful, alright?"

The teacher takes a badge for himself and passes it on to the closest student for them to pass it around.

Ned and MJ take the last two, them being furthest from the group, and Peter takes the empty box back to the receptionist. They printed one less, Friday likely skipping his name on the attendee list. He doesn't have a badge, but he's never needed one either. Friday has facial recognition, and he hopes it won't be a problem.

He stands in the back of the group as everyone pins the plastic to some part of their clothing.

"Dude, you don't have one? You might get kicked out," Ned asks worriedly.

Peter shrugs, "I never got one. It should be fine though."

"If you say so."

"Now please follow me. We have a storage area right over here where you can leave your bags and coats if you're wearing any. I'll ask you to leave behind any cameras and phones, as that's not allowed beyond the barrier for visitors. Don't bother trying to hide it, our detectors will find any electronics on your person, so please save us some time and just do as I say. Thanks!"

There's a small room lined with lockers. She opens a few of them using a master key and the students one by one set their things inside. Peter pretends to put away his things but doesn't.

Ever since, well, everything, Tony's been a bit...

Overbearing.

He won't accept him being anywhere without his phone, his own building included.

Ryan presses a button next to the doors to keep them open as everyone walks through. She goes first and everyone follows behind. Peter's surprised none of his classmates trigger the detector by trying to sneak in their phone. Suppose they know not to try and cheat Tony Stark's tech.

Friday runs the building and the detectors and doesn't out him for bringing in his phone. He shoots a smile where he knows there's a camera in thanks.

The tour itself is actually very interesting, even for Peter.

They visit some of the less interesting offices and talk to people from accounting and advertisement and even one of the people who work on the SI social media pages. There's the tour of the Avengers Hall, where some old weapons are kept in glass cases along with some placards in memoriam to those they lost. There's a mural painted on one of the walls and words dictating some of the events of the battle.

There's a silhouette of Spider-Man swinging next to Ironman. His eyes burn, but he won't cry in front of his classmates.

He'd seen this before, there's no reason it should still make him emotional.

"You're so cool," Ned whispers low that no one else can hear, even MJ. "Wish I could take a picture."

"I'll text you one later."

"You're the actual best."

They stop at the communal cafeteria for food around noon. Some employees are scattered around the room, but the students are instructed to sit in a specific section. Peter sits at the end of a long table with his friends, and Flash plops down beside him with a wide grin.

"Bet you've never been anywhere as luxurious as this before, have you, Penis?"

"I've been in a cafeteria before, Flash," Peter answers dryly.

"I meant Stark Tower, loser. I bet you've never even seen Tony Stark in person. _I_ saw him at a conference once."

"Cool."

His lack of reaction has Flash moving away with a scowl.

"He's never going to get over the fact you intern here," Ned said in a somewhat smug tone.

"You'd think he'd get over it after the literal near end of the universe," he says dryly.

As the months have passed, people have mostly reverted to their old habits and old ways. Nearly losing everything means little, at least to humans. Flash was no different. It had been a bit nice, at first, because it felt normal. But Peter feels older now after what he's experienced and at times it's strange that no one else seems to fully grasp the severity of what happened.

He has to remind himself none of his classmates faded to dust on a foreign planet after failing to stop the bad guy from destroying half the universe.

After they've finished eating comes the best part of the day.

Actual lab time in a Stark lab.

"Alright students! This is one of our many R&D floors, and we'll be entering one of our Chem rooms. We have a couple little experiments set up for everyone to conduct in teams. We have stations of two set up; we have an odd number so I'll be teaming up with one of you. All safety equipment has been laid out, if you need-"

They're standing outside a closed door with a reader beside it, the room accessible only to those with the appropriate clearance level. As she's explaining the experiments and what equipment they're required to wear and where to locate the chemicals they'll need. Bored, Peter wanders off to the bathroom to freshen up.

He's doing everything he can to keep Ryan from looking at him and noticing the missing badge. He slips out from the back of the group and heads out unnoticed by the others, save for Ned and MJ standing beside him.

It's, of course, during his short absence that a loud high-pitched voice comes rushing towards the group from down the hall where the elevators are found.

"Hi! Peter! Peter?!"

The young girl's footsteps echo as she runs to them and stops abruptly, nearly tipping herself forward. Her brown hair is lightly tangled and she's wearing an Ironman t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Her smile is bright and her eyes shine as they flicker across the students in search of her favourite.

Ryan steps around the teacher and students and stops a couple feet from her, "Hello, darling. Where'd you come from?" There's a confused smile on her face, though not as much as the visitors. It's not wholy unfamiliar for kids to be in the building, but they tend to be chaperoned.

"Where's Peter?" She ignores the question.

"I don't know who..."

Mr. Harrington steps in next to their guide, "Do you mean Peter Parker?"

She nods several times really quickly. "Yes!"

"Is that one of your students?" Ryan asks.

The teacher nods, a resigned look spreading across his face. There's always something when it comes to Peter.

"Where is he? Friday said he was here."

That's when he makes his reappearance, hearing her voice as he's making his way from the direction she'd come from. He quickens his steps and calls out, "Morgan! What are you doing down here?"

The students turn to him and then glance several times between the two of them.

Morgan squeals and runs to him, throwing himself into her arms. "Peter! I missed you!"

He lifts her and spins them in a circle, his laugh mixing in with her gigles.

"Oh!" Ryan clues in, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you! I don't think you've ever been down here. Everyone, this is the youngest Stark, Morgan."

Morgan is completely unoffended and doesn't pay her words any attention. Tony has done his best to keep her out of the media, and although many know he has a daughter, very few have seen her face.

Murmuring spreads through his classmates and Peter ignores it.

"How'd you get down here, missy? You know you're not allowed to use the elevator alone."

"Friday said it's okay since you're here."

"Peter? You don't have your badge. Did you leave it, um, wherever you were? Also, please try not to leave the tour group without letting me know."

"I was just in the washroom. And... uh." He holds Morgan closer. She wraps her arms around his neck and he has her set against his hip.

An out of breath babysitter catches up to them and interrupts his attempt at lying. The small hallway is starting to get a bit crowded, but none of the students move to make some space.

"I'm - I'm so sorry-" she pants and brushes back her bangs. Once her breath evens enough to breathe she continues, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Parker! She - I don't know how she got out, I-I was just, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, Naya. She's a slippery one. Aren't you, baby Stark?"

"Yes!" She agrees.

"What is she doing home from school, anyway?"

"Well, Miss Stark here said she was sick this morning, but it looks like it was the 1-hour flu because clearly, she's perfectly fine now. I'll take her back upstairs and get out of your way. Are you coming up after the tour? She knew you'd be around today and has been asking to see you all morning."

"I don't want to go upstairs!" Morgan says in what might be an attempt at an indoor voice but is far from it. "I want to stay with Peter."

Naya looks almost ready to cry and Peter knows how overwhelming Morgan can be, especially when she's in a bossy mood.

"Where's Mr. Stark and Pepper?" He asks.

The babysitter is called on rarely, as the Stark's try their best to be available. A 'sick' day would have been too last minute to make arrangements for either of them to be around.

"Mr. Stark is in a very important meeting and has clear instructions not to disturb him, and Mrs. Stark is in Paris."

"I see. Alright, well you can head on home and Morgan can stay with me. I'll bring her up when Mr. Stark's out of his meeting."

"I don't know, I mean..."

"You'll be paid, I promise," he whispers. He's not looking forward to the poor college life. Tony had insisted on hiring someone on the younger side who has no reason to have it out for him or his daughter. And who can be incentivized to do her job well for a very generous paycheck.

(If it weren't for school, he'd have taken the job himself.)

She smiles awkwardly, "If you're sure. Is that okay with the group?"

"Absolutely!" Ryan cuts in, "The more the merrier! We really should get started if we want to get everything done in time," she adds pointedly. Her smile softens the edge of her words.

"Alright, thanks, Mr. Parker. I'll see you next time. Bye-bye, Morgan!" She leaves the group to return to the elevator.

"Bye!" Morgan waves energetically and turns her bright gaze to Peter. "What are we gonna do?"

"Before we go in; Peter you're still missing your badge. Can you pop into the washroom before coming in to see if you can find it?"

"Right. That. Um."

He glances at Ned and MJ for help, but they can only shrug.

"I don't really use one?" At her blank stare he stutters on, "I sort of work here, so, um. They didn't make one for me because I'm already in the system, or whatever. Oh, I got it. Here."

He walks up to the panel next to the door and raps his knuckles against it, holding Morgan tight with one arm.

"Open up, please."

The light goes green and there's an audible click as the door is unlocked.

"See?"

Ryan and Mr. Harrington share a look of surprise.

Her laugh is strained, "Okay then! Let's just... head in!"

She opens the door and kicks the little stand at the bottom to keep it propped open for the students to follow after her. Peter stares at Morgan, not meeting his classmates' gazes as they pass in front of him. Ned and MJ trail behind, the last two students. He follows them into the room.

"That's Ned, right?" Morgan asks, pointing to his best friend.

He nods, "Yup, and this is MJ."

"Hello!" She greets them enthusiastically.

His two friends smile and return the greeting, but everyone is quickly wrangled into place by Ryan to get things started. The room goes deep, with two work stations set next to each other in a low row. Ned and MJ take the table beside them at the far end of the room, and he sets Morgan down in the stool in front of their own station. There's two stools and a series of beakers and measuring equipment on the tabletop.

"You wanna science with me today, Morgan?"

"Yes! I want to make things explode, like you and daddy."

He laughs, "Well, I can't promise any of that, but we're going to do loads of fun stuff."

At the front of the room, Ryan is pointing out where to get the equipment they need and the students start grabbing things. There are cupboards to one side where the chemicals and extra appliances are stored, and lockers where the lab clothes are kept.

"Alright, what do we remember about lab safety?" He asks her, placing his hands on his hips and staring down at her. On the stool, she's almost his height, but he'll take the one or two inches he can get to feel tall.

She kicks her feet and her eyes squint with thought.

"Oh, hair first!"

He nods, "that's right. We want to keep the hair out of the way. Got an elastic?"

He takes her hands in his and turns them forward and back multiple times, as if one might appear magically around her wrist.

"Looks like we'll have to improvise," he says with the confidence of a scientist. He turns to the other table and asks his friend, "MJ, got any-"

She flings one at him and it hits him square in the chest. He catches it and smiles gratefully, "Thanks!"

She simply hums and turns away. Her and Ned head off to get what they'll need.

He steps behind Morgan and carefully pulls back her brown hair. He's known basic hairstyles for a while now, having learned from his Aunt May. She always struggled with anything more complex than a ponytail or bun and he'd learned to make her happy. His hands are quick and precise as he sets it down in a dutch braid.

"There we go. Now, what's step two?"

"Hm... Goggles!"

"Atta girl. I'll be back with what we need, you sit tight."

Before leaving her side he drops a kiss to her temple, happy to see her.

He loves her so much. All that protectiveness he's always felt as Spider-man, sitting on the rooftops watching the city and wanting to keep these people safe, is minuscule in comparison to what he feels when he looks at Morgan. He doesn't want to know how far he'd go to see her safe.

It's warming too that she'd pretended to be sick just to spend some time with him. He knows he's often distracted when he comes to the Tower, wanting to work on the suit or college applications and things to add to said applications, and he doesn't give her as much attention as they both want.

He grabs two pairs of goggles, two lab coats, and two sets of gloves from the storage at the back of the room. Several other students are still there getting what they need, they shoot him strange looks but most don't say anything.

Most, of course.

"Now it all makes sense. The only way you'd get anywhere near this place would be as a babysitter. I bet Tony Stark doesn't even know your name, let alone lets you be an intern here."

Peter thinks it's sad that Flash would be under the impression a father wouldn't know his daughter's babysitter and can't find it in him to be annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Flash."

He shoulders passed him and returns to Morgan, brandishing his findings like a trophy.

"Yay! Can we start soon?"

"Just a minute, munchkin." He sets everything on the table and helps her to her feet.

She puts on the goggles, resting over her eyes already rather than on her head like Peter's doing, and he helps her into the lab coat and gloves. Unfortunately they don't come in children's sizes in this particular room, but they make do. He lifts her back onto the stool and laughs at how silly she looks with the coat hanging passed her feet and the gloves nearly reaching her elbows.

"I'm a scientist now, just like you and daddy!"

"Just like me and dad," he agrees. On the work station is a laminated paper with three different experiments they can choose from. They're welcome to do them in whatever order, and either all or just one of them during their time here. He points to one in particular, "Want to do this one? I think you'll like it."

"Sure. It looks fun. What do we need?"

"So. We need potassium iodate, sulfuric acid, malonic acid, manganese sulfate monohydrate, vitex starch, hydrogen peroxide, and loads of distilled water. Got all that?"

"Nope."

"You want to help me get everything?"

"Yes!" She pushes herself off the stool and Peter reaches down to steady her before she can trip over the extra length of material.

"Careful, Morgan."

She's not going to be able to walk anywhere in this. He grabs the edge of the coat and folds it, tying the corners of the opening into a tight knot over her chest, keeping it in place and away from her feet.

They go get the necessary pieces of equipment and chemicals and get to work in their two person station. Morgan's presence corrected the odd number problem, and Ryan walks around the room observing and providing pointers along with Mr. Harrington.

She looks at Peter but doesn't approach him, probably uncertain about pretty much everything to do with him. Most employees don't know much about Friday; they have no idea how much control the AI truly has over the building. The door opening on its own after a verbal request sits weird with her.

"Can I pour it? Please, please, please?!"

"As long as you're careful."

"Can I mix?"

"You want to go slowly, like this."

It's a pretty basic colour changing experiment, the chemical reactions changing the colour of the solution multiple times from clear to amber to blue and starting back at clear. It's a fascinating experiment though, and Morgan is overjoyed.

Once all the solutions are mixed and they're sitting back and watching the reaction, he glances over his friends to see them measuring out different chemicals.

Being part of a STEM schools means there's some level of familiarity with this sort of environment, and the students are handling themselves fairly well and following the rules set for them.

"It's so cool!"

They're focused on their corner of the room and don't notice right away as the door opens until a voice pipes up.

"I heard my baby and my brat are in here somewhere?"

He and Morgan look up at the familiar voice and the room falls into immediate silence.

Ryan's the one to answer, "Hello, Mr. Stark! If you're talking about Morgan, she's back there."

"Thanks."

He shuts the door and walks between the aisle of work stations, not bothering to glance at the gawking students.

"Daddy!" Morgan calls out happily. She slips off the stool and runs up to him, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Hey, sweetheart."

He hoists her up into his chest with only the one arm to support her. The right sleeve of his suit jacket is pinned up against his shoulder to keep it from swinging empty by his side. At this point, he's learned to balance his daughter in the one arm. The scars have healed, but there are still red lines up across his neck and chin that's hard to ignore. His hair is greying and he isn't pretending it isn't. He's still clearly the coolest person in the room without trying.

Peter gets closer, smiling at the pair, "Not an arm day?" He asks softly.

Tony wears the prosthetic as much as he can, but sometimes his shoulder hurts too much for the weight of it. It hasn't been a year yet, and the doctors say it'll get better with time.

"Nah," Tony says. He kisses the crown of her head. "You can't tell, but I'm inviting you in for a hug." He glances toward the empty area at his side, where his arm would have been beckoning Peter closer had it been there.

Peter laughs and takes the invitation. He wraps his arms around his waist, careful not to aggravate his right side which is still healing. Tony presses a kiss to his hair too, and he doesn't leave his side. He keeps one arm around him and the other on Morgan's lower back. He knows Tony would be holding him with an arm around his shoulder if he could and pretends it's there.

"I see you're feeling better already," Tony says to Morgan.

She giggles, "Much better!"

"What are you working on?"

Peter returns to his work station, going on and on about what they've done so far.

"Hey, Ned. MJ, right?" He greets the two students at the adjacent table before making his way to Peter's station.

"Hi, Mr. Stark!" Ned responds enthusiastically.

MJ simply stares at him.

Tony gently lowers Morgan into her seat and takes a look at what's laid across the desk. No matter how novice the experiment is, he's genuinely intrigued by what they've done.

Ryan wanders over hesitantly, "Hi, Mr. Stark. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"No, I don't need anything, just checking on the kids. Anything planned for after this?"

"Ah, no. This is what's left of our afternoon."

"Alright, how about we do some sort of Q&A sesh? Might get them to stop staring."

"I think that's a great idea! I'm sure they'd love to hear from you. What do you think, everyone?"

Some of the students cheer in agreement.

"Cool, let's put the science aside-"

"Safely," Peter mumbles beside him.

"Safely - and you guys have free reign to ask whatever question you want. I'll be right here."

Tony drags over a spare stool to the edge of their work station, looking around the room at the eager sixteen-year-old faces.

Peter grabs Morgan and sits her in his lap, setting his feet on where she'd been sitting and letting her use him as a chair so they could both face Tony. His arms wrap around her waist and she leans her back against his chest and he rests his chin on her head.

"Alright, kiddies, if anyone's got any questions-"

A few hands rise above their heads.

"Okay, let's start with... you." He points to Betty, seated in the work station in front of MJ and Ned and paired up with Cathy.

He's not in the best place to be doing this; in the back of the room and to the side, but the students start rearranging themselves to be more visible to him and to see him better.

"Do you know if Pepper Stark is going to be writing an autobiography? Her story is a huge inspiration to a lot of girls out there, and I know a lot of us would love to hear about how she became the most influential and powerful female CEO in the world."

Tony's smile brightens.

Kids always have the best questions; better than any journalist out there.

"As her number one fan, I love that idea. It's not been brought up yet, nothing's in the works for now, but I fully intend to pester her about it as soon as I see her tonight."

Betty holds out her hand and MJ hesitantly gives her the high five she wants.

"You," Tony points to another student.

"Is SI doing anything to fight climate change?"

"Ooh, that's a big topic nowadays. The simple answer is yes, we're working on distributing and creating new sources of clean and renewable energy. The long answer is boring and I won't get into it, but we're definitely passionate about doing something for this cause."

Peter lifts his hand with a grin on his lips and Tony raises a brow but points at him.

"Yeah, Pete?"

"Who's your favourite superhero?"

"Now that's an easier question. Of course, Ironman is my favourite, but in the venture of being humble, I'll go with my second choice which is hardly a choice at all. I would definitely have to go with Spider-man."

"Why?" Morgan pipes up.

"Now, now, Morgan, you didn't raise your hand."

She pouts and shoots up her hand, narrowly avoiding hitting Peter in the chin. Tony points at her and she repeats her question, "Why?"

"Well, the best kind of heroes are those who do good things because it's the right thing to do. Not because of what people can do for them or out of duty and honour. No one embodies that as well as Spidey does."

"And he's super smart!"

Peter's arms tighten around Morgan, feeling his eyes glistening as he meets Tony's gaze.

"That helps too," Tony agrees with a chuckle. "Alright... you."

"What does it take to get an internship with you?"

"There's internships in several departments and they all have different qualifications. Take Ryan here, she's just out of grad school and is on a one-year paid internship. All of our internships are for college level students and above though, but I commend the early interest! We're always on the lookout for the best minds and the best workers out there."

"What about Parker's internship? I mean, that's what he _says_ he does here, anyway. Or is that a special charity thing?"

Tony sees Peter's subtle shake of his head and forces back a retort.

"No," Tony says voice stern but still somehow pleasant, "Peter's his own special case. He's my personal intern-"

"He's not an intern!" Morgan objects, eyebrows furrowed and lips pouty, "He's my brother!"

Tony and Peter laugh, and there's some chuckling from around the room at her forceful tone. Then it fades into murmuring that Peter zones out.

"People can be more than one thing, baby," Tony says.

"But he can't work for you and be my brother."

"Technically, yes he could. But no, he doesn't work for me. He learns from me."

"Oooh, yes. That's true," she agrees, her face relaxing and her objections fading instantly.

More questions come up and Peter's surprised none of them ask the obvious. _Is Peter your son?_ Because he isn't, but he and Morgan do consider themselves siblings. Tony spent her entire life telling her stories about him, that she could never see him as anything different.

He can feel Flash's glare on the back of his head but it doesn't phase him.

"I hate to interrupt, Mr. Stark, but we're running out of time. We still need to get all this cleaned up and then get them to the bus," Ryan says,

"Right, right. Looks like the Q&A is over for today, kiddies. I hope you guys had a good time here today."

A chorus of agreement echoes through the room.

"I'll let Ryan take it from here."

Tony pulls Mr. Harrington aside as the students start putting away the equipment and cleaning their work stations.

"Peter will stay here instead of heading back with you guys," Tony tells him.

"Um... I'd have to get permission from his guardian since this wasn't discussed ahead of time," he says hesitantly as if fearing reproach.

"My name's on all the paperwork. You can call the school if you want to double-check," Tony says with a shrug. He knows how school's work now that he has a daughter. He knows how important it is not to whisk away a child without the guardians knowing; he just happens to be one of said guardians in this case.

"I... I will. I'll let you know if there's any problems."

"Awesome."

He returns to Peter and Morgan, both of them working together to clear their workspace.

Morgan still has the goggles over her eyes and he reaches down and pulls them off. There are red lines where the rubber had pressed into her skin, but her smile is wide and her eyes are bright. Peter pets her hair and then lifts her into his arms.

"You're stuck with us tonight, kiddo. Text May and let her know you'll spend the night. She can come by if she wants."

"Yay!" Morgan cheers, throwing her arms around her brother's neck.

Peter slips out his phone and texts his aunt.

"How did you-" Ryan starts, pointing at the phone, and smiles sheepishly, "I'm not going to bother."

She simply walks away shaking her head.

"Can we have cheeseburgers?" Morgan asks.

"What do you think, Pete? You up for some all American dinner?"

"I've never been more up for anything in my life."

Tony wraps his arm around his shoulders and pulls him in for a hug, squishing Morgan between them.

It's good to have his family in one piece; finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
